Mission Creek: Home to the Vampires
by BaconPineapples
Summary: Our heroes have survived a zombie apocalypse only to find out vampires are real! They've come to Mission Creek for some mysterious reason. One thing is for sure though. It has something to do with revenge... Sequel to The End of Mission Creek.
1. Prologue

**Yes, as promised I have posted the prologue! The long awaited sequel is here! I don't know when I'll update again though...**

* * *

><p>With a full moon ahead, a man walked into one of the deeper parts of the forest. He was wearing all black- black shirt, black jacket, black jeans. He had jet black hair with blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and give you shivers down your back.<p>

The forest was right beside the mysterious Mission Creek. It was one of those scary forests where in the daylight, it seems and looks fine but once night comes, it's your worst nightmare. Hikers have found some… blood curdling things in there. There were animals completely frozen stiff, with no ounce of blood left in their cold bodies as if something or someone had drank it dry. Which probably did happen. There were these footsteps that seemed to be following you, like there was an ax wielding maniac just waiting to murder you. Some people don't even make it out alive. They've been found on the ground, with no life in their eyes. The police don't know what's in there but they have stopped allowing people to go in there for their safety. They've tried having some people investigate, but no one had seen them since. Their bodies still haven't been found.

None of these things seemed to scare the man as he continued walking until finally he came upon a clearing. It looked empty, barren almost, but there's more then what met the eye. When the man walked to the center, people started coming out silently from the shadows. You wouldn't even have noticed them if they had not moved from their spots. They were all wearing black, no surprise there.

"Ahh… I see you're back early." A guy said. "No duh idiot." The man snapped before slapping him on the head for his foolishness. The guy cowered, hoping the man wasn't going to turn him into stew, or worse.

The man waited for everyone to gather around with him standing in the center. "So we have finally arrived at Mission Creek." The man paused, chuckled for a second before continuing. "I heard that they had a zombie apocalypse just a few months ago. Surprised the insolent mortals actually survived." The full moon had fully risen high in the sky and you could hear wolves in the background howling at it. "Ugh stupid werewolves." The man said which produced a few grunts from his pack. "Soon, we will take back what was rightfully ours." The man continued. "What happened on December 27th 1915 will be no more! We've had a century to plan and I say we are ready! We've been training our whole lives since that day and we have gotten stronger since then." The man let loose a few curses about the mortals and the 27th of December then continued. "The people will regret it!" Cheers were heard from the pack.

When the noise died down and there was complete silence once again (except for the werewolves still howling in the background) the man continued. "We will- We will" The man stopped, getting interrupted by the howling twice. He scowled. "Kyle, Erica, and Brian! Go deal with those pesky werewolves and make sure they don't interrupt me again!"

The selected vampires nodded and quickly left, speeding off to the location of the werewolves. A few moments later, the howling died down and the three came back completely unscathed, fangs out and having an adrenaline rush.

"Good. Now where was I?" The man said. "We will conquer Mission Creek! Those foolish mortals won't know what hit them. Mission Creek shall be ours again!" The vampires shouted. The talk from their leader had really got them riled up. "No one will be able to stop us! For we are unstoppable!" The leader shouted through all the noise, which only had the vampires shout even harder and louder.

" We'll get our revenge soon but for now we still have things to do. Alright meeting ended! Get back to your duties!" The leader shouted. The crowd dispersed leaving just the leader and his second in command. "So Charlie, you ready to take over Mission Creek?" The leader asked his second in command. "I was born ready Asher." Charlie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! What is this mysterious date all about that the vampires are talking about? Until whenever Baconers.<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Davenport House…<em>

The heroes were gathered at Chase and Adam's house. It was their rendezvous point for most things now. Donald, Chase and Adam's dad, couldn't have cared less as he was always away on business trips. Only a couple months ago Mission Creek was in an apocalyptic state. The zombies were everywhere, heck even Leo got reanimated into one! Chase too, at the end, but he was cured quickly. Then, just a few weeks ago, the heroes had discovered vampires are real! They'd put this off hoping it was a figment of their imagination. But they had to discuss this topic sooner or later and now here they were.

Chase made some hot cocoa for everyone as the temperature had been slipping every day. "So… Vampires…" Chase started the conversation before sitting next to Bree. The couple snuggled up together for warmth. Even with the heater on full blast and each of them wearing thick sweaters and jackets and to top it off had thick blankets wrapped around them, it was still cold. "Yeah…" Leo said weakly. "Vampires…"

"What do you think they want?" Adam said. Everyone turned to face Adam with incredulous looks. "What? I mean it's obvious that they must have come here for something. They weren't here before were they? One day it was just POOF! They showed up!" Adam said with stares on him. "I'm not that dumb!"

"Well Adam's definitely right about that. We would have noticed them before, wouldn't we? I mean they do… stand out." Chase said trying to think of the right word to say. He had, unfortunately, remembered quite some much about the vampires. They were all pale and wear black. Who Chase assumed was the leader, as the vampire had stood in the front, was enough to make him crawl under a bed and hide. The leader had an expression, showing what seemed like thousands of years of anger, just ready to burst.

Chase sighed and sipped his cocoa. Leo took a sip too, then spit it out all over the table. "Ugh Chase this is horrible! The milk and the cocoa mix isn't even mixed properly!" Chase scowled, Leo interrupting him from his thoughts. "It's not that bad!" Adam scoffed. "Yeah maybe to you. Your taste buds probably went numb after you drank this so many times. Why do you think I haven't touched my cocoa yet?" Chase scowled once again and looked at Bree for support. Bree took a sip before coughing. "Sorry Chase but I'm with them." Bree said before putting the mug back on the table. Chase pouted. Bree just laughed before kissing Chase on the cheek, brightening him up. "Ew, keep the PDA to a minimum!" Leo shouted and shielded his eyes. "Whatever." The couple said at the same time.

"Ok so back to the vampires." Chase brought the discussion back. "They're here for something or someone." Everyone pondered for a few moments. "Research?" Bree suggested. "Ugh I'm tired out of research." Chase groaned and collapsed, being all dramatic. "You spend weeks looking for a cure and then you never want to do any ever again."

Adam, Bree, and Leo gasped. "Chase? Not want to do research!? It's the apocalypse again!" Leo teased. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother!?" Adam added and the two of them cracked up. "Haha. You guys are hilarious." Chase drawled. "Maybe the vampires were here just for a pit stop or something?" Bree suggested. "Maybe they'll continue on and go somewhere else far away?" She said hopefully.

"That's a lot of maybes sis." Leo said. "Plus there are two reasons against your idea. One- Mission Creek is a strange town where anything can happen and two- we're just not that lucky. Oh and can I actually get something edible to drink?" Chase snorted at that. "It really isn't that bad!" Chase took another sip just to prove it but stopped short after the cocoa touched his mouth. "Ok scratch that it is bad." Chase pushed the drink far away from him. Adam went to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Here catch Leo." He threw the bottle to Leo and it clonked him in the head, making Adam, Bree, and Chase burst into laughter. "After everything we've been through, you still can't catch?" Adam said while rolling on the floor.

This time, Leo was the one to scowl. "Don't make fun of me! Besides have you seen these noodle arms?" Leo shook his arms around. "Oh and I want something hot to drink in this weather!" Leo threw the bottle back only to hit a lamp creating more laughter from his friends. "Ooops… I never touched that lamp!" Leo said trying to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Eventually, Adam found something hot for Leo to drink and he sat back down on the couch and wrapped the blanket back around his body. Leo took one sip of his nice, hot cider. "That's way better. Now this is what you call a drink. Not that disgusting stuff you made Chase!" Chase's smile faded hearing Leo insult his cocoa again. "Seriously!?"

"Ok guys let's focus." Bree said. "Maybe we should just wait a couple days and see if we spot the vampires again?" Chase suggested. "I mean I don't see what else we can do besides research and I am NOT doing that for a while." Everyone agreed to Chase's plans, seeing as they had no other idea. "So now what?" Adam asked.

Chase was about to suggest turning in for the night, as it was getting pretty late when a noise outside stopped him. It sounded like Leo when he was in the shower. Not pleasant. "What was that?" Leo asked uneasily. Adam got up and peeked out the window. "I don't see anything..." Adam said continuing to look outside the glass. "It looks normal I…" Adam stopped and paled. "Uh, Adam you alright?" Bree asked, noticing Adam's significant drop in color. Adam gulped. "No." And with that, he fainted.

"Adam!" The three friends rushed to his side. "What was out there!?" Chase exclaimed. Bree quickly checked Adam's pulse before sighing. "He's fine. Probably just got scared of something."

"Yeah, but what!?" Chase said worriedly. "Adam doesn't get scared easily! When we were six, there was a kangaroo attacking a car and he was perfectly fine!"

"Well that doesn't seem that bad." Leo said rolling his eyes. "We were IN the car! Dad and I were totally freaking out and Adam was as calm as ever!" Chase shouted. "Oh…" Leo said, just getting it. "What is out ther- wait kangaroo attacking your car!?" Bree exclaimed.

"Long story, incident at the zoo involving some cotton candy and boxing gloves." Chase summed it up quickly. Bree and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Ok…" Bree said a bit creeped out. "So… What is out there?" She wondered out loud. The three friends slowly shuffled over to the window, sticking close to each other. They leaned over to look before immediately recoiling in fear. There, laying on the sidewalk, was a dead squirrel, who had a look of fear etched onto its face, frozen…with multiple bite marks all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN! Poor squirrel... Anyways see you Baconers next time!<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm back! Maybe not for long, but I'm back! So yeah... Here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Adam had woken up after an hour and two and the rest of the night had been spent making sure all the doors were locked. The four friends had slept in the living room. Any noise would make them jump. They had summed up the evidence pretty quickly. The vampires had been here, just probably a few yards away from their house.

Now, the friends were woken up from the annoying sound of the alarm clock blasting their ears. Everyone's worst enemy. "Ugh… I barely got any sleep last night." Chase groaned, sitting up. "Me too." Bree said. "Make that three." Leo said with his head still on his pillow. Meanwhile, Adam, was still sleeping like there was no tomorrow. "Come on we gotta get ready for school." Chase said, slowly getting up.

_Half an Hour Later…_

Bree, Chase, and Leo just walked out the door, all bundled up, and started walking down the street. "I feel like we forgot something." Leo said. "Or maybe it's just the cold getting to me." Bree snorted. "Your gonna need more things to blame then just the cold."

"HEY!"

Chase stopped short causing Leo to crash into him. "We forgot Adam!" He shouted before running back into the house. Adam was still sleeping when the three friends entered the house. "Seriously? He's still sleeping?" Leo said. "Don't worry I got this." Chase replied.

Chase took a flower vase and poured the ice cold water on Adam. That woke him right up. It was already seven degrees outside. Adam shot up from the ground and punched Chase in the stomach. Chase doubled back in pain. "Ow! Adam!" He shouted while clutching his stomach. Adam could really pack a punch. "Sorry. Reflex." Adam merely said before getting ready.

After making sure they didn't forget anything or anyone else, the four friends made the cold journey to school. Leo pulled his beanie over his head. "Ugh, couldn't Adam just drive us to school?" He asked. "Sure I could. If you want to be the one to defrost my car." Adam snorted at Leo's ignorance. Leo scowled. "Still it would be better than having to walk in this frozen tundra every day! I'm gonna end up freezing my buns off!" As soon as Leo said that everyone stopped and looked at him. And I mean EVERYONE on the street. It was like in those movies when someone says something wrong, there's just a record scratch and then everyone stops what they're doing and stares. "What!?" Leo shouted at everyone. "Don't just stand there! Go back to what you were doing before!" Everyone slowly started to go back to their own stuff, still giving Leo weird look.

"Yeah ok then. Moving on." Chase said to change the subject. After that, the walk to school was uneventful. They finally made it to Mission Creek High without being frozen to popsicles. The friends entered to a blast of hot air, warming their faces immediately. "That's more like it." Leo said while unzipping his jacket.

Mission Creek High hadn't changed that much unlike the students. It was still the same old hallways, classrooms, and cafeteria. The only thing different was a bit of zombie graffiti on one of the walls next to the water fountain from the apocalypse. Principal Perry tried to scrub it off herself for about three seconds, then became too lazy and just left it there. So, whenever someone drank out of that water fountain, they would get the 'pleasant' image of a zombie eating a brain with blood splattered everywhere. One kid even puked on the floor after being caught off guard while looking at it. No one used that fountain anymore.

The friends made it to their lockers, which were conveniently located next to each others. Bree closed her locker, which then gave her a good vision of the hallway. The next thing she saw nearly scared the living daylights out of her. Bree gave a yelp and jumped, which caused her to accidently slam her knee against Leo's locker, which then closed on his fingers. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The two siblings yelled together in pain. Chase was then startled at that, as he had really good hearing, and slammed his head against the wall and fell onto Adam's arms. Adam, off balance, then fell on the floor taking Chase with him. The fiasco attracted the attention of everyone in the hallways, who then began laughing.

Principal Perry came out from her office. "What is with all the…" She faltered seeing the scene before her. Perry then bursted out laughing. "Oooh! Stop it already! Your gonna make me blow a gasket!" She said laughing away.

_Nurses Office_

The nurse just finished bandaging up everyone. "Ok so just rest for the rest of the period, there's only about fifteen minutes of it left anyway." The nurse said. Adam gave her a thumbs up to let her know they heard her.

"Why did you two scream in the first place?" Chase groaned while holding an ice pack on his forehead. "Bree slammed my locker onto my fingers!" Leo said while holding up his bandaged fingers. "The only reason I did that was because I was startled!" Bree said. "By what?" Chase asked.

Bree leaned in closer so only Adam, Chase, and Leo could hear her. "The vampires." She said in a hushed whisper. The boys' eyes widened. "You saw them!?" Leo said. "Yes. They were just right down the hall walking towards the main office." Bree replied. "What are they even doing here!?" Adam said.

"To enroll for school?" Chase said. "Why else would they be entering the main office? Unless they want to drink Perry's blood. No wait, scratch that. Who would want to drink Perry's blood?" Chase shuddered thinking about that. "But why would they even enroll at school?" Bree said. No one could come up with an answer.

_Linebreak…_

Asher chuckled, seeing the stupid mortals little fiasco at their lockers. "What the hell was that?" Charlie asked him. "Looked like something out of a sitcom." The other vampires around him laughed at his comment. Charlie was the jokester of the pack. But, he was also the loyal one who would do anything for his pack, which is why Asher had appointed him his second in command.

"You know, if people like them, or just them in general, were Mission Creek's saving grace, we'll take this town back with no problem." Asher said with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsk, tsk, tsk. Asher are you sure you want to underestimate them? And there we go another chapter down. Review on what you think!<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
